Things Happen: A Seth Imprint Story
by TwiHeartGurl84
Summary: This is a story about Seth, the youngest wolf in the pack, finally finding his imprint. They face hardships and drama while finding each other. Will every thing turn out alright in the end? Rated T just in case.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own anything Twilight! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyers!**

**BTW: -LB- Represents gaps in time.**

**Things Happen: Seth's Imprint Story**

Prolouge

Seth POV

"Seth? Seth? Dude, wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Jacob Black standing over me.

"What is it Jake?" He seemed concerned.

"I got a whiff of some other vampires in the area. I need you to go check it out while I go stay with Nessie." His eyes were pleading. Seven years ago Jake imprinted on the daughter of Bella and Edward Cullen, Renesmee. And ever since then every stinkin' nomad that has passed through this area has been watched double time. I mean, of course even if Jake hadn't of imprinted on Nessie we would of still kept an eye on that nasty bloodsucker, but not this much.

"Ok, sure." I said bluntly. It's not like I had anything better to do. Everyone in the pack had imprinted except me. Jake had imprinted on Nessie. Quil imprinted on little Claire. Paul imprinted on Rachel, Jakes older sister. Embry imprinted on Rebecca, Jakes other sister , and are now married with two children. Then of course Sam imprinted on Emily. That was not a very fun time. You see, Sam and Leah, my older sister, had been madly in love. When Sam imprinted Emily, our cousin I may add, it broke Leah's heart so now whenever we go into our wolf forms, I always have put up with Leah and her heartbreak over Sam. But of course Sam and Emily are married now and expecting twins.

Before I knew it Jake left. I quickly hopped out of bed and put on some denim cut off shorts. I walked out the front door telling my mom and my step-dad Charlie, bye. As soon as I stepped into the woods I took off my shorts. I couldn't afford to buy a new pair yet. I stood there for a moment and thought of something warm, then I burst into wolf form.

**-LB-**

"Jake? Ya there?" I didn't see anyone at the Cullen's. Probably over at Edward and Bella's place. I quickly ran there.

"Seth, is that you?" Finally I found Jake.

"Ya, I just came to report back on those nomads passing through."

"And?"

"Oh, yea…. I scared them away and I don't think they will be coming back any time soon." I was very proud of myself since I had always been the tiny guy of the bunch. A smirk appeared on Jacob's face.

Before I could say anything else Bella walked in Nessie following shortly. Gosh, Nessie had grown. I remember just seven years ago when she was born. I always treated her like a little sister, as did Jake of course. Now she is pretty much fully matured, it kind of makes me feel old psychologically speaking, physically I can't age. I have always been drawn to Nessie, though I don't know why. I just feel happy when I am around her. Now, I know what you're thinking, but no, I definitely did not imprint on her nor was I in love with her. Only one wolf can imprint on one girl. It's the way of nature. Anyways back to the story.

"Hey Bells, hey Ness….Where's Edward?" It was very unusual not seeing Edward when Bella and Nessie were around.

"He just went out for a quick hunt. He should back shortly so you and the other guys can go watch sports and do whatever else you guys do. In the mean time, Alice is making me and Renesmee go shopping with her. Jacob I hope you will join us." Nessie giggled at her mother's invite for Jake to go shopping with them.

"Well, uh, it depends on what your shopping for." Jake started to blush I wondered why.

"It's because they are engaged and Jacob didn't know if they were going dress shopping. Didn't you know it was bad luck for the groom to see the bridal gown before the wedding, Seth?" I turned around to see Edward standing behind with a grin on his face. Though I only think he was grinning about spilling the secret, not the fact that his only daughter was going to marry Jake.

"You are getting married, Jake?" My jaw dropped.

"Yes, but that's not the only surprise." Edward started frowning, all I could think was this is gonna be big.

"Promise not to tell anyone Seth until we say you can."

"Uh, sure dude."

"Ok well uh… ummm… Ness… is uh, gonna..."

"I'm pregnant!" Nessie was beaming. If my jaw could have dropped any lower it would have. Wow, I thought they were just a cute little innocent couple , now coming to find out that they are getting married and having kid. This was crazy! I mean, he would be marrying her for the right reasons, right? Well she is his imprint so he was probably planning on proposing anyway. But still, it is really sudden and out of the blue.

"My thoughts exactly." Edward growled.

"Dad, why can't you just be happy for us?" Nessie was pouting now. Edward slowly walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I am happy for_ you, _but it just happened so fast. It's only been seven years…" His voice got so quiet, it practically became silent. No one would speak though I knew it was killing Jake to see Nessie pout like that so I tried to cheer the mood.

"Well, congrats!" That's all I could think of.

**-LB-**

As weeks turned into months, Jake and Ness soon got married. Then, on December 24, 2017, Nessie gave birth to the most beautiful and precious baby alive.

And her name was Lillian.

**Ok sorry I know this was short but it was the Prolouge. If you would like to see me continue this story I would very much appreciate REVEIWS. I except constructive critism but I LOVE complements.:)**

**Please reveiw**

**-T**

**PS I you are wondering about the "LB" it is the intials to Lillian Black. I put them there to represent gaps of time in the story since they wouldn't let me put stars. Hope you enjoy this chapeter as much as I did writing it!:)**


	2. Chap 1Party Crasher

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight**

Chapter.1

**10 years later**

Seth's POV

Lillian Marie Black. The name of an angel. Today it has been officially 10 years since my best friend was born. She was so pretty. She had ringlet curls and her mother's face shape, but had the same eyes, hair color, and skin tone as Jake. To me, it was a perfect mixture.

Her aging, like Nessie's, was accelerated but not quite as fast. It only took about seven years for Nessie to fully mature, but it took Lilly 10 years to look physically about the age of 16. Based off of Carlisle's test, Lilly will stop aging when she is fully matured. You would not know what relief that brought me.

Anyways, today was also her birthday party. I was expecting her Aunt Alice put together some huge family bash and buy her some giant, fancy cake. Lillian wasn't really a big party kind of person. She liked just small get togethers, or quiet movie nights. She reminded me of her Grandma Bella that way.

Lost in my own thoughts, I suddenly found myself at the Cullen's doorstep. I rung the doorbell just to be polite, though most of the time I just walk right in. Nessie answered the door.

"Hey, Seth how's-"

"Is Seth here?" Lillian, as usual came running to the door.

"Sethy! I am _so_ glad you are here! Aunt Alice bought me this HUGE cake, and Aunt Rose bought me this pretty party dress! Isn't it nice?"

I looked down and peered at her dress. OH. MY. GOD. I had never seen Lilly wear something so _beautiful._ It looked amazing on her! It was black and flowed right down to the spot above her knee, it hugged her curves nicely since it was slightly form fitting on the upper half and… she looked…hot. I can't believe this! I think my best friend is _hot. My best friend_, for crying out loud! What the hell just happened to me? I felt attracted to her! This happened way too fast! What the hell is wrong with me? She's only 10 for crying out loud!

"It, uh, looks nice, Lilly." She frowned. Was that not the answer she was expecting? What's wrong? What did I say? If I said what I thought in my head I would have gotten ripped into pieces! I need to change the subject…fast!

"Hey Lilly, we forgot to do our best buds hand shake!" She perked up a little and stood up.

"You start first, Seth!"

"Ok!"

As soon as we finished, the rest of the family walked in. First it was Jasper and Alice. Then Rose and Emmett. After them it was Bells and Edward. Where's Jake at?

"He went to go and see if Leah would like to join us." Of course that was Edward answering my thoughts. I hate when he does that.

"Sorry, Seth, I can't help it." He grinned.

"S'ok." Crap. I wondered if her heard the thoughts about…

"Yes, I did, but it's none of my concern." Bella looked at him quizzically. "Tell you later, love." She glanced at me for a moment then went to go give Nessie and Lilly a hug.

"Oh, Lilly I forgot, here is your present." I couldn't wait to give it to her.

"Aw, Seth you didn't have to give me anything." She was smiling. I would do anything to keep her that way forever.

"Well I sorta made it. Your dad taught me a while back…so here." I had made her a tiny wolf charm to put on her charm bracelet.

"Seth….I….. LOVE IT! It's perfect, thank you Seth." She was grinning ear to ear with tears in her eyes. Wow, she actually loved it. I knew she would like it but not this much. Before I knew it she was hugging me. I lightly wrapped my arms around her holding her to me. She had never given me this kind of hug before. Instead of it being a best friend bear hug, it was an emotional, _loving_ hug. This was odd. But it was amazing! I didn't care that it was just a hug.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat. I released Lilly to see Jake standing in the doorway. My face turned beat red.

"Hey, Jake."

"Seth." He growled. I was literally scared silly. "Can you come out here for a second."

"Uh, sure Jake."

I slowly walked outside.

"Come with me."

"Ok."

Once we reached the middle of the forest he stopped.

"I can't believe this is happening. She is only 10 years old damn it! I don't give a crap that she is physically 16, she is still my little girl!" He was yelling, but his face was turned away from me.

"Jake, I don't know what you are talking about."

"You know perfectly what I am talking, Seth" He growled.

"What do you mean, Jake?" I was debating whether to run for it or not.

"Seth, do you or do you not have strong feelings for my daughter?" His voice was calm now

"Well, I mean, she is my best friend and all…"

"But are you in love with her?"

That caught me by surprise. "I, uh, don't think so, not yet, I still view her as my best friend."

"That's not what it looked like a while ago."

"Ok, so I was slightly attracted to her, but that doesn't mean anything Jake. She is still just my bud."

"That's all I needed to know Seth."

We slowly, yet silently, made our way back to the party. The next few years were not going to be great between Jake and I, I sensed it.

**-LB-**

**No one has reveiwed yet:( oh well:) But i do have questions!**

**Should write a flashback on when Jake and Nessie found out about the imprint?**

**Should Lilly already know about the imprint or not? Hmmmm.. Desicions, Desicions. LOL:)**

**Please answer them in your reveiws! thanks**

**-T**


	3. Chap 2 Feelings Come Out

**Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight.**

**And she is amazing!:)**

**Chapter 2**

**Feelings**

**Seth POV**

_Flashback:_

"_Seth! Seth! Where are you?"_

"_Jake, what's going on?"_

"_It's Nessie, she is giving birth earlier than we expected… I'm so scared, Seth, I need you there with me!"_

"_I haven't finished patrol yet though… And what are you doing in wolf form, shouldn't you be with Nessie?"_

"_Yes, your right, but please man, I need you."_

"_Ok, on my way." Gosh, Nessie had gone into labor early. Her child wasn't due for another four months! Maybe Carlisle predicted wrong and the baby is like Nessie and grows fast. Well I guess I will find out._

_Lost in my thoughts wondering about what the baby will be like, I realized I had passed up there house._

"_Shit!" I swiftly did a 180 and sprinted to the Cullen's._

"_Ok, Ness, you're doing fine babe, just one more." Ahh, I really didn't want to be hearing this but Jake needed me. Then I heard a cry. It was the most beautiful noise that had ever met my ears. I ignored it and tried to listen in on what was going on with Nessie._

"_Ness! You're done! It's all over baby…"_

"_Speaking of baby Jake, where is ours?" I heard the smile in her voice. I guessed it was ok by then for me to go inside the house and greet them._

"_Seth? You made it! Would you like to meet our daughter?"_

"_Sure." I tried to not show my anxiousness but for some reason I wanted to sprint right into that room and scoop that baby up. It was weird._

"_Here," Jake handed me what seemed to be wad of blankets. As soon as _she_ was placed in my arms I peered down at the face of an angel. I was in total aw. "We named her, Lillian Marie Black."_

_I had officially imprinted on the most beautiful girl in the world._

"_She's so…beautiful." I looked up to see Jake shaking. He probably had just realized what happened._

"_Seth? What the hell is wrong with you?" He was GROWLING._

"_Jake, it was involuntary!" A fearsome snarl ripped through his teeth. "Jake, would you try to listen for just a second, please?"_

_All of a sudden he calmed down, he relaxed. I noticed Nessie had her hand drawn up to his face._

"_I understand, Nessie. Those are the exact words I said to Bella when she found out, but this is my little girl."_

"_And you don't think Edward felt that way?" Nessie said a matter of factly._

"_Well…"_

"_Well nothing, Jacob Black, all my best memories are with you and I know I would want my daughter to have a similar experience, so I am very happy!" She gave me the biggest grin I have ever seen._

"_Well, then Seth, as much as I don't want to say this, but, welcome to the family." He grimaced. I knew that no matter what from now on things between me and Jake were gonna be rocky._

_End of Flashback_

**-LB-**

"Seth, wake up, you're crushing me!" I heard a giggle.

"Mmm…what?" My eyes fluttered open to see two beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring into mine just inches away from my face. "Whoa, what happened?"

"You and I fell asleep watching the movie, sorry I woke you but you had me clenched in your so I couldn't get up." She blushed. I must f frowned because she turned away.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" Her eyes were watering, what did I do?

"Nothing, Seth, just nothing. I am going to bed, see you tomorrow, maybe."

Maybe? Of course I was going to see her tomorrow unless… she meant… maybe she didn't want to see me. Oh no, what the hell did I do? I hope I didn't say anything my sleep to offend her. Great, now, my imprint hates me. The thought of that made my stomach go sour. I need to ask her what's wrong and if she will ever forgive me for whatever the hell I did.

I knocked on Lilly's door. "Lils, can I come in, I…I need to talk to you."

"I don't want you to see me like this. It's not your fault, it's mine, Seth."

"I still need to talk to you even if it isn't my fault." Even though I knew it would upset her, I opened her door. I needed to know what was wrong.

She was sitting Indian style on her bed facing the wall. "Seth…I need a hug."

Was that it? That is all she needed? Well, that's fine with me, that means I can give her what she wants.

"Of course Lils." I sat down beside her and brought her gently into my arms. It was an amazing feeling.

"See Seth, this is how it should be." What happened next I wasn't expecting. I felt her head turn upward to look at me. I couldn't resist, I had to look back into those beautiful, brown eyes. As soon as our eyes met something clicked.

My head started leaning towards her until our faces were less than a fourth of an inch apart. She closed the space. Our lips met and I did something weird, I moaned. I kissed her back. Her tongue grazed my lips and slowly made its way into my mouth. Her hands were now knotted in my hair pulling me even more towards her. Before I knew it, I was on top of her. I didn't care. She started to unbutton my shirt. "Lilly, stop…I… I can't."

"Why?" She was angry with me. "Seth, you and I have been friends since I could remember, how is this not right?"

"Lils, I just can't, okay?"

She whispered something that I never had suspected. "Seth, I… I love you." Then she started to talk more firmly. "I don't know why I do but it just came over me about a year ago and I haven't been able to stop the feelings since and today I couldn't… I just couldn't… hide them anymore." She was rambling; she always did that when she was nervous.

"Lilly, why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, but, it just came on so suddenly out of nowhere almost I just looked at you and saw something…different."

I knew exactly what was going on.

"Lillian Marie Black… we need to talk."

**Ahh, sorry for the suspense but I guess you will just have to keep reading;D Now, this story is for my readers, not for me. So, if you would like to give me an idea of what YOU want to happen, just post it in your comment and I will see if it works!:) I should have the next chapter up in about three days.!:)Yay**

**-T**


	4. Chap 3 Broken hearts

**Disclamer: I do not own anything Twilight. Stephenie Meyers does:)**

**Ok so I am SO Sorry for not posting the past two weeks. I have has intense writers block. I am really sorry this hcapter is so short but I thought it was about time to update. This chapter has opened up many new ideas for the next three or four chapters so I should be updating more frequently. Once againI am so sorry and I hope you keep reading because it is going to get much much better. Thanks for your patience.:)**

**Chapter 3**

**Lilly's POV**

"_Lillian Marie Black, we need to talk."_

Oh no, that was, like, the break up line. Did he not want to be my friend anymore? He didn't say he loved me back. Oh no, please, no, I need him. Great this is just great I show him how I feel and THIS happens! I didn't expect it to go like this.

"Lilly, the first thing I want you to know is that I love you, too." Oh, thank goodness. Relief poured through me, but did he love me the way I love him?

"Seth, I know you love me, but you doon't love me the same way-"

"Yes, Lilly, I do. I have for a while now but I didn't really except it until now." He. Loved. Me.

"Really? Seth, you don't know how much you mean to me." He looked like he had more to tell. What could he have possibly more to say? "Seth… Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Yes, there is." There was a long pause.

"Well, what is it?"

"Okay, well you already know that I can turn into a wolf."

"Yes, I knew that."

"Well, there is more that comes with being a wolf. There is this thing called imprinting."

"I heard someone mention it once, though I didn't know what it meant."

"Imprinting is when a wolf finds its soul mate, its everything. He would die to protect her. She holds him to the earth, like gravity."

"so some of the wolfs have imprinted?"

"Yes, actually most of them have."

"Well, like who?"

"Sam and Emily, Quil and Claire, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel, Embry and Rebecca, Your parents-"

"MY PARENTS?" Wow no wonder they were all gushy and lovey all the time. I also had always thought my dad was a little over protective of my mother sometimes. Well I guess that explains it.

"Yes, your parents and all the other couples in La Push, pretty much." Then, something came to me. What if Seth imprinted on someone else later on? What would happen to me? This is probably why he has been rejecting to me, to let me down easy incase he imprints.

My vision blurred with tears. "Seth… have you imprinted?"

"Yes, I have." That is when I started sobbing.

"Who Seth, who? Is that why you have been rejecting me? To let me know easily that you love her more?" I was yelling out of a broken heart.

"No, Lilly I-"

"Save it Seth! Just leave me alone!"

"But-"

"I said GO AWAY!" He slowly got up and walked towards the door.

Just as he was about to shut it he whispered something that no normal human could hear. "I imprinted on you." Then he left.

**So did you like it? Like I said, it's short, but it opens up so many more ideas for me to write about. I fit has given you any really good ideas then post them in your reveiw! Like I said in the last chapter these stories are mad for the readers, but I do add my prefrences to them.:) Anyways enjoy the rest of the story!**

**-T**


	5. Discontinued

Hey, I am sorry to announce I will not be continuing my story. :( I don't really think it is getting any readers. I am very busy. So if you would like, you may comment and tell me if maybe you would like to take on the story that way there will still be something for the other readers to look forward, too :) If you would like to, just comment and I will tell you what to do from there.

Thank you all for your time, I REALLY wish I could continue this.

Yours Truly,

TwiHeart


End file.
